herofandomcom-20200223-history
John Mitchell
John Mitchell, or more commonly known as simply Mitchell, was a legend and the character of Being Human. Irish by birth, he was originally bitten during the First World War by Herrick when he stumbled upon him and several other vampires who were picking through piles of bodies for anyone living to feed on. Mitchell agrees to become a vampire on the condition that Herrick spares the lives of Mitchell's men. In 1969, Mitchell held Josie hostage following he and Herrick's murder of two women in a neighboring flat. After fearlessly confronting him about his lack of desire to kill, he spares her life. Josie would subsequently help Mitchell go clean for a while and the two dated for a time. In his early years as a vampire, Mitchell was quite a hero among those that knew him. Stories of his exploits are still spoken of among the vampire clan in Britain. These seem to be a cause of great guilt for Mitchell who asks Herrick in "Episode 1.5" to stop their retelling, preferring for himself to be forgotten. It is revealed in Episode 2.8 that Mitchell is 116 years old, and like all vampires is immortal unless killed (According to the discussion in The Wolf-Shaped Bullet this can include suicide). Although he can survive daylight, his eyes are overly-sensitive to natural light, prompting him often to wear sunglasses outside in the daytime. Mitchell has attempted several times to abstain from drinking blood (one attempt was a New Year resolution for 2000, with the aid of a fellow vampire called Carl). At this time, Mitchell showed an extreme addiction to blood, as well as heightened aggression, lack of control and extreme panic due to blood withdrawal. In Series 1 and 2, Mitchell along with his housemates George Sands (a werewolf) and Annie Sawyer (a ghost) lived in Bristol in England but in Series 3, the trio moved to Barry in Wales. Mitchell briefly turned to blood lust once again when he and a female vampire named Daisy killed 20 train passengers to avenge the deaths of Daisy's husband Ivan and several other vampires that were killed by a religious organisation called CenSSA. This incident later became known as the Box Tunnel 20 Massacre. In Series 3, Mitchell travels to Purgatory to rescue Annie after she was sent there by CenSSA member Kemp, who was later forcibly brought to Purgatory by a vengeful Annie. There, Mitchell meets a female ghost named Lia Shaman, who later reveals herself to have been one of the victims of the Box Tunnel 20 Massacre. She also predicts that Mitchell will be killed by a "wolf-shaped bullet" meaning a werewolf. At the end of Series 3, George reluctantly kills Mitchell by staking him in order to stop him being used as an "attack dog" by another vampire, thus making Lia's prediction come true (though Lia had earlier said that she made the prediction up to drive a wedge between Mitchell, George and his girlfriend Nina, but had failed as Mitchell suspected other werewolves instead). Mitchell is mentioned at the end of Series 4 after Annie arrives in Purgatory with the ghost of George and Nina's daughter Eve. Personality Mitchell's personality is laid-back and exceedingly cool, with an easy sense of humor and striking good looks he effortlessly charms people, though the menacing violence of his vampirism is never far under the surface. He favors a 'rock n roll' style, dressing in clothes such as leather, jackets with upturned collars and skinny jeans and nearly always wears cut-off gloves as vampires are always cold. Despite his appearance, his age has lent to him a fatherly quality that he displays in his friendship with George and Annie and is apparent in his taste for the classic films, comedy and music of his 'youth.' Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Lethal Category:Legendary Heroes